


2019.5.20贺文

by YunruoMutian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunruoMutian/pseuds/YunruoMutian
Summary: 感谢阅读，祝食用愉快。喜欢的话可以在lof上关注：祁花咎
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	2019.5.20贺文

你硬了。王耀清晰地感受到对方的炙热顶在自己的臀部。他再一次意识到阿尔猛然增长的除却心理年龄，还有糟糕的身体欲望。

嗯。阿尔压着王耀到了床铺上，黏糊的回应之后便是热烈的行动。他解开拉链的同时眼睛却没离开过王耀。

他想要他。

他想进入王耀的身体，让情欲蒙蔽两人对外界的感官，只能通过连接处感受到对方的存在。

等下，这里是……

王耀的话很快被阿尔的吻打断。他迷离着双眼看着阿尔认真亲吻的模样。那过长的睫毛微颤，像是难抑的喜悦，或是失而复得的恍然。

阿尔的吻总是带着侵略性。他伸出舌尖暧昧地勾住王耀敏感的舌头，间歇的呼吸也带着透明的黏丝。

他伸出手在王耀挺立的肉棍上套弄，满意地听着对方情色的闷哼。直到他的指尖沾染了白色的浑浊，他才大方地归还王耀呼吸的权利。

我要进去了。

他的手指借着王耀刚才的释放，松软着穴口。

王耀撇过头，满脸羞红地喘着气。身下是室友的床铺，他却和自己年下的恋人在行苟且之事。

微酸的番茄清香围绕在四周，就像是那个天然的人在一旁傻愣愣地看着自己。

耀，看着我。阿尔对于王耀的分心很是恼怒，他想着总要给对方一些惩罚。

王耀浅褐的眸子快速掠过两人相连的下身。果然无论做了多少次，阿尔硕大的尺寸还是会让含蓄的东方人满脸羞赧。

那根粗大已经挤入了大半个头，却因接纳处的紧致而无法深入。

我会把精液全部射进去，不准拒绝。

他啃咬着王耀的耳朵。威胁般的挺入大半。

那是充实的肿胀与轻微撕裂的痛苦夹杂出的快感，王耀本能地追逐这样的感觉。

然而阿尔却只是懒散的在敏感点处不痛不痒地摩擦。

在性事上绝不能让爱人轻易得到满足。

大概是在哪本书上看到的。

阿尔舔舐着王耀的乳首，漫不经心地观察着王耀的神情——说实话他并不比王耀轻松。比起现在这样细水长流，他更想要用粗暴的动作弄得王耀爽哭，然后再也想不起其他人。幸好拥有王耀这样的事实能够安抚他逐渐膨胀的欲望。

阿尔。

王耀难耐地将头埋在阿尔怀里。过长的发丝搔痒着阿尔的心尖

肏哭我。

真是肮脏又罪恶的成年人啊。为了一己私欲而指使着被引诱的野兽。

解开枷锁的阿尔不再戏弄他的恋人。

他用力地在王耀身体里抽插，肉根的进出带出粘腻的液体，肉体相撞的声音掩盖不了两人因情欲而发出餍足的喟叹。

阿尔果然说到做到，他释放的时候王耀还耽溺在高潮过后的余韵中。null

去浴室吧。把那东西留在里面会生病的。

阿尔拭去王耀眼角的液体，狡黠地享受着完成与恋人的承诺，并且开始索取应有的奖励。

夜还很长。

他们还有一辈子的时间去相爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，祝食用愉快。  
> 喜欢的话可以在lof上关注：祁花咎


End file.
